


Gifts

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Embedded Image, F/M, Fanart, Harmony - Freeform, Harmony Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: An Illustration for the Harmony & Co Advent collection.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the admin team at Harmony & Co for running such a lovely event! I had fun with this one! :D


End file.
